Élucubrations d'un bout de viande
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Les élucubrations d'un Atlante amené devant une Reine wraith. Wraith fic. Humour. OS.


_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Élucubrations d'un bout de viande**

― Votre repas, Ma Reine, fit l'officier, laissant place à deux guerriers wraiths qui traînaient par les pieds un corps inanimé.

― Je préfère ma nourriture grouillante de vitalité, persifla la Reine, visiblement contrariée.

― Oui, je comprends, Ma Reine, mais celle-ci s'avérait un peu trop… grouillante, justement.

La femme wraith délaissa son trône dans un claquement de langue mécontent. Puis son regard se posa sur son repas et l'étrange accoutrement de celui-ci ne lui échappa pas.

― Il s'agit d'un Atlante, dit-elle, se tournant vers son second pour avoir confirmation.

― Effectivement, approuva l'interpellé, nous l'avons capturé lors de notre dernière rafle.

La tête de la Reine s'inclina légèrement sur la droite, signe de son intérêt renouvelé pour l'humain qui était allongé devant elle. D'un geste de la main sans équivoque, elle congédia les combattants, afin qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et son wraith de confiance.

― Réveillez-le, ordonna-t-elle.

― Ma Reine, nous l'avons déjà interrogé, il n'est qu'un misérable parmi les Atlantes, un subalterne que l'on tient à l'écart des décisions importantes; il ne sait rien.

― Misérable, bien sûr qu'il l'est, ils le sont tous. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la raison de mon choix. Réveillez-le.

― Je ne crois pas qu'il soit…

― Mon ton laissait-il place à l'argumentation, officier?

― Non, Ma Reine. Pardon, Ma Reine.

― Bien. Maintenant, réveillez-le!

― Tout de suite, Ma Reine, obtempéra docilement le serviteur.

Il se pencha sur le corps inerte de l'humain, appliqua sa main contre la poitrine de l'être fragile, et insuffla vie en lui, suffisamment pour le ramener des limbes de l'inconscience. L'Atlante s'éveilla dans un sursaut, totalement désorienté. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se remémorer les derniers évènements et commencer à paniquer.

― Oh mon Dieu, je suis sur un Vaisseau-Ruche, n'est-ce pas?

Les têtes de la Reine et l'officier se penchèrent dans un même mouvement circonspect. Espérait-il vraiment une réponse? Était-il si idiot?

― Vous allez me manger?

Oui, cet humain était définitivement stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient le manger, pourquoi serait-il là sinon?

L'Atlante sembla en venir à la même conclusion, car il se tut et se contenta de jauger nerveusement ses geôliers. Après un moment, ses traits se détendirent et un sourire niais para ses lèvres.

― C'est beaucoup mieux que dans mes fantasmes, affirma-t-il en lorgnant de la tête aux pieds la Reine. Les deux wraiths se retrouvèrent déconcertés par cette attitude contre nature.

― Bien sûr, Sarah Kerrigan est beaucoup plus sexy dans son genre, mais hey, c'est un personnage de fiction, , tandis que vous… vous êtes réelle. En plus, les Zergs ont beaucoup moins de classe que les wraiths si vous voulez mon avis. Les Zergs, ça vous dit quelque chose? C'est une race d'aliens insectoïdes mutantes – une des trois principales du jeu StarCraft. Ils sont un peu comme vous, mais en plus dégoûtants et en moins civilisés. Si vous savez pas à quoi ils ressemblent, y'a qu'à regarder Starship Troopers – le premier hein, pas les autres, les autres sont nuls – les Zergs sont clairement inspirés des extraterrestres de ce film.

― _Qu'a-t-il dit?_ _demanda prudemment la Reine à son second, par la pensée évidemment._

― _J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir saisi la teneur de ses propos. _

L'Atlante prit enfin une pause, levant les yeux pour voir si ses interlocuteurs avaient suivi – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, mais l'homme était complètement immergé dans son petit monde.

― Quoique, à bien y penser, on ne vous appelle pas les vampires de l'espace pour rien. Mais tant qu'à moi, vous êtes vachement plus balèzes que les vampires. Premièrement, vous ne craignez pas le soleil. Deuxièmement, vous…

― _Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire, officier?_

― _J'ai beau fouiller dans son esprit, la définition du terme demeure nébuleuse. _

― Personnellement, je préfère vous donner le petit surnom affectueux de Gobelin Vert. C'est un ennemi de Spiderman, le Gobelin Vert. C'est sûr, il se fait toujours botter les fesses au final – un peu comme vous d'ailleurs – mais il est plutôt chouette dans son genre.

― _Qui est ce Spiderman? Il semble être un puissant guerrier parmi les leurs. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant?_

― _J'apprends son existence en même temps que vous, Ma Reine. Voulez-vous que j'arrache les secrets de sa puissance à l'esprit de l'humain volubile?_

― _Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Cet homme paraît disposé à nous livrer toutes les informations que nous désirons sans opposer de résistance. Attendons pour l'instant. _

― …Non, vraiment, on est loin de E.T. téléphone maison.

― _Ce téléfonce, cette chose éveille ma méfiance. Les Atlantes seraient donc parvenus à créer une arme capable de nous anéantir. Il est capital d'en apprendre davantage à ce sujet. _

― Ce qui serait trop cool, ce serait de voir débarquer des Terminators dans Pégase. Ils vous massacreraient, ça c'est sûr! Ce sont des machines, les Terminators, programmées pour tuer les êtres vivants. C'est pas bon pour les humains, me direz-vous, mais dès le deuxième film, on voit des robots sous le contrôle des hommes. Certains nous servent loyalement, donc, assez pour mener une guerre je suppose.

― _Des Terminators! s'alarma la Reine. Nous ne pouvons lutter sur le long terme contre des machines, elles ne sont pas vivantes! Nous avons déjà eu une expérience similaire avec les Réplicateurs._

― _Si les Atlantes sont aussi bien armés que cet être le prétend, les wraiths courent à leur perte._

― _Les wraiths, peut-être, mais certainement pas nous. Nous pouvons jouer de ces révélations à notre avantage. _

― _Comment, Ma Reine?_

― _Commençons d'abord par envoyer un message de paix à Atlantis par l'intermédiaire de cet humain. Si nous jurons de nous tenir tranquille, peut-être en feront-ils de même en ce qui nous concerne. _

― _Très bien, Ma Reine, ce sera fait._

― Humain, relèves-toi, l'enjoignit aussi gentiment qu'elle en était capable la femme wraith.

― Euh, ok.

― J'ai un message pour ton peuple…

Ainsi la galaxie de Pégase fut-elle sauvée. Amen.

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N: **Décidément, j'ai du mal avec la relecture ces temps-ci, je la fais à la va-vite. Donc, si vous voyez des fautes majeures, prévenez-moi, et je corrigerai le tout quand j'aurai le temps.


End file.
